The return of Sozin's comet
by Commander-of-the-night
Summary: Sozin's comet is headed for earth. People from everywhere are dying. Why? Please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**_Auther's notes: A dream and doing 'yoga' with my real life bestie beth inspired this story. Big shout out to you Ani!_  
**Disclaimer: AtLA is property of VIACOM and Nickelodeon. No profit is made from this story.**

It was a fine spring day. Laura had invited her best friend Elaine over.  
Laura was waiting eagerly on her black leather couch waiting for a sound of a motor.  
There was a knock at the door.  
She rushed to get it. "Hi Elle come on in!" She said excitedly.  
She gave Elaine a fleeting hug and led her inside.

"Bye Dad!" Elaine waved to her father and went to sit down on the couch.

"See ya Paul!" Laura waved to Paul and shut the door.  
"How about we start with some _yoga?_" Laura suggested slyly.  
She knew how much Elaine loved their special form of _yoga_.

Elaine's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Can we go down to the studio?" She asked.

Laura nodded and started making her way to the studio.  
Together they walked the length of the huge property and to the antique style studio.

Elaine opened the oak door and walked onto the polished blackwood floorboards.  
The room was scattered with antique furniture and artifacts. The two friends jogged up the long staircase and into the attic.

It was dark and dusty but a large open space.  
Laura lit one of the oil lamps while Elaine lit the others. She threw the box of matches back to Laura.  
Laura put the two boxes back into her pocket and took her first stance.  
Elaine was standing infront of Laura in the same stance, legs parted and her hands by her sides.

"I've been working on this knew move. " Elaine swayed her arms infront of herself and then smoothly back, her legs bent at ridiculous angles.

"I like it, can you show me the water whip form again?"

"Sure." Elaine demonstrated the water whip for Laura who repeated the smooth movements.  
"We are such Avatards!" Elaine giggled.

"I know." Laura agreed with a nod.

"So what's your fave element? You need to decide on one."

"I know. I love water but I don't know if I'm water at heart." Laura answered sadly. She sighed and tried the water whip again.

"Maybe your the ava..." Elaine didn't finish her sentence. "Can you feel that?" She looked at Laura who was only a year younger and mature for thirteen. Her face was a mask of fear. They could feel the call of the universe. It beackoned. Treamors shook the ground.

Laura rushed to the window. The sky was glowing ashy orange. The two girls ran down the stairs and up to the house.

"Mum? Dad? Where are you!" Laura yelled.

A groan came from the master bedroom. Laura and Beth swung the door open. Laura's parents and brother were floundering on the floor, gasping for air. Her mother was turning blue from lack of air. Laura rushed to their sides and screamed at them to breath. Elaine stood under the door frame rooted to the spot.

"Take anything and everything you can and leave this place." Laura's father whispered through agonizing breaths. He handed her his wallet and a key.

"I love you all." Laura said. as they all finaly stopped kicking. She ran out the door leaving Elaine at the scene. She returned later hauling behind her seven large suitcases.

"Fill this up with all the canned food you can find. Put in four plates, bowls, and the essential cutlery and crokery." Laura ordered. She ran off with several suitcases to fill them up. She ran into the office and took the key out of her jeans pocket. She pushed a large filing cabinet to the side and put the small key into the lock of the vault built into the wall. She turned it three times and opened the heavy, metal door. She pulled out all the cash and stuffed it into the suitcase.

Next Laura ran to her room and filled another suitcase with clothes and underwear. The next suitcase she fillled with all her nesseccary objects and items. She got her own wallet and put her father's bank cards in it. She also packed two down doonas and four pillows. She rushed out of her room and into the bathroom. She packed two toothbrushes and four tubes of toothpaste and all the toilet paper she could find.  
All the soap, shampoo and conditioner followed.

She hauled the heavy suitcase into her brother's room and packed all his camping gear. The two below zero degrees sleeping bags, a map of the world, his compass and her brothers knife. Not a small pocket knife but a folded steel hunting knife.

She rolled the full suitcase into the living room. "Pack anything else we could use!" She yelled to Elaine who nodded and kept packing cans.

Laura rushed out the door and into her dad's shed she got the bolt cutters of the work bench and cut the lock of the guns cabinet. She pulled out the two rifles and three hand guns. She used her T-shirt like a bag and piled all the ammo she could into it. She ran back into the living room and threw them into a spare suitcase. Elaine was frantically running around packing anything useful from tea to candles.

"Nothing electical. Okay?"

"Yeah okay. I think we've got everything that we could need." Laura said.

She quickly ran from room to room checking for anything they had missed. She ran into the master bed room and closed her eyes as she jogged past the three lifeless bodies. She ran to her mothers bedside table and opened all the draws. Inside each was a box. She grabbed all three and ran back to the living room. She stopped in the doorway. She pivoted and balanced all the boxes in one arm as she reached down to grab the car keys in her mothers pocket. She tore her eyes away as she plucked them from her mother's pocket. She rushed out the door and carefully placed the three mahogany boxes in the only spare suitcase.

The two girls hauled the seven heavy suitcases out to the fourwheel drive. They opened the back and loaded all the cases.  
"Get in!" Laura yelled to Elaine. Elaine opened the shiny black door and slid into the leather seat. Laura sat in the drivers seat, buckled up and put the keys in the ignition and turned them. The car's engine purred to life.

"Laura I'm older so I have to be the voice of reason. You cant drive."

"Dad taught me."

"OK so you can drive but where are we going to go? Your parents just died!"

"I don't know, but I will soon."

Laura stepped on the gas and drove out of the long driveway and onto the freeway. The sky was the colour of fire.

"Oh my gosh!" Elaine gasped.

Laura's head snapped to face Elaine. She was staring into the sky. Laura's eyes followed. A comet was hurtling toward earth. She stepped on the gas and sped down the freeway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**_Auther's notes: Please review and tell me what you think :) Sorry this chapter has been so slow but I've been really busy and had no time. Please please please read and review!  
_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Avatar is owned by Nickelodian and Viacom.**

Elaine and Laura had been driving for 16 hours only stopping to fill up the tank, go to the toilet, meals or to rest.  
They were following the comet as it was the only thing left. Every where they went, every road they took, no one. Victoria was a ghost state.  
They arrived at a port. This was as far as roads could take them. Laura opened the door and slid out of her seat and onto the gravel. Elaine followed her. They both pulled their jackets tighter.

Something moved. Both girls jumped. they hadnt seen humans or animals in a whole day.

"What be your business here?" An old man asked in his English accent.  
Laura stepped forward. Elaine grabbed her shoulder. She shrugged it off and took a few steps closer to the man. "We're going to Antartica." Elaine gasped. Laura looked around to meet her gaze. Laura swallowed and gave her a reasuring smile. Elaine just stared.

"If you can take us please tell me now. We will pay you." Laura said bravely.

The man snorted and turned. He looked across the warf at a huge aeroplane. "Me and ol' Persephony can take you but it'll cost you tha' car you got there." He nodded toward the shiny, new four wheel drive.

"Fine but you will have to supply us with clothes."

"WHAT!" Elaine yelled. "Thats our only form of transport and your going to trade it for a trip to Antartica?"

"We're going to the South pole." Laura said defiently.

Something in her words made Elaine stop talking.

"Fine." The old man grunted.

****

The girls had changed their whole wardrobe from Laura's clothes to goose feather and special cold resistant jackets,pant and thermals.  
All the suitcases where in the plane's cargo hold and the girls and Buck were flying to the South pole.

****

"Well this is as far as I can take you ladies. Good luck and be careful." Buck headed back to his plane but stopped half way. A small meteorite hit him on the head and shattered. Elaine screamed as he fell to the ice. A green liquid from the meteorite oozed over Buck's body. He started screaming as the goo disintergrated him.

Laura just watched in silence then turned back to the frozen tundra. She looked to the now blood red sky. She couldn't see the comet. She turned to tell Elaine when she saw the comet. It was heading straight for them. It hurtled over their heads and landed near the edge of the ice whithout the measliest disturbance of snow. Laura and Elaine grabbed the suitcases and dragged them over the icy snow to the site. It was a large boulder as tall as Elaine who was about 170cm tall.

Two small meteorites fell from the sky hitting the unsuspecting girls on their heads. The green liquid oozed over them but it wasn't painful.  
It was showing them what to do.

"We're Waterbenders!" Elaine yelled excitedly. She punched the air then looked at Laura who was deep in thought.

"You knew didn't you?"

"I guessed. I felt the comet calling me. The ice and snow was attracting me."

"I've wished for this ever since I started watching avatar." Elaine stopped again. "Why arn't you happy Laura?" She asked.

"We have to change our names to some thing more AtLa-ish." Laura said a grin appearing on her face.  
An idea hit them both at the same time.

"Lura." Said Elaine

"Ani." Laura said at the same time.

They both giggled. They stood their suitcases up against the big rock. Lura crouched down and sat on the ground. She swirled her hand around above the ice. A thin stream of water streamed up to her palm. She jumped up and used her other hand to stream the water like on Avatar.

Ani tried it too. Succeeding after a few tries. Lura tried something. She Braced herself and held her hands infront of her. She raised them pulling up a block of water. She froze it. Her face was alight with glee. Ani was having fun streaming the water.

"Ani! I'm going to build us some shelter so stream the water somewhere else."

Ani Walked with her water a hundred metres away and sat down. She kept playing with the water.  
Lura made block after block after block stacking them in a huge circle that could have fit her room four times over. She stacked more and more blocks until She had made a huge igloo four metres tall and ten metres wide.

She stacked some ice bricks around the small doorway and crawled inside. She pushed her palm up to the sky making a round hole in the top of the igloo. Lura crawled back out the hole and looked at Ani. She was perfecting all the moves Katara tries in that episode with master Pakku.

Lura walked around to the side of her mansion sized igloo and made a heap more bricks now being able to make one with each hand at the same time. She stacked them into a small igloo. She crawled inside and water bended a large hole in the middle of the igloo. She also made a seat out of ice.

Lura turned to the wall that joined with the main igloo and made a small entrance hole. She crawled out the main entrance and onto the open plains.

"Ani!" Lura yelled. Ani's head snapped up. The globe of water in her hands splashed to the ground. She sprinted up to Lura lost for words all she could say was "Amazing!" Ani crawled inside and looked around.

"ANI!!!" Lura yelled she was standing at the base of the meteor.

"Why did you build the igloo around the rock?" Ani asked.

"Just because. Have you seen our bags?" Lura asked frantically.

"No. Why?"

"I left them right beside ths rock. Hang on..."

Lura spotted seven large blue sacks stacked behind the big boulder. She went behind the rock and dragged all seven into the middle of the main room. Ani dived into to the closest one to her and pulled out Water tribe clothes. Lura pulled out two spears, three short swords and a handful of throwing knives like the ones Mai used in Avatar.

"Everything has changed." Ani sniffled. She fell to her knees and went through the food bag. All that was in there was salted seal meat and stewed sea prunes.

A smile lit up her face. she opened one of the jars of stewwed sea prunes and started stuffing her face. Lura watched as her friend chowed down.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

Ani didn't pay any atention to Lura as she crawled out the small doorway.

****

Lura sighed as she watched the sun set in the distance.

"I think it's time to get back now." She whispered to herself.

She got up and started walking back to their house. A Large meteor hit Lura in the back of the head and sent her flying into the snow. She spat out the fastly melting ice and tried to stand up. She was drenched in green goo. She shook it off her blue gloved hands. Hang on she had been wearing black mitins. She looked down at herself. Her thick polar gear had tranformed into blue fur lined clothes.

Something fell down Lura's back. She turned quickly. It hit her back again. She pulled up a thick stream of water and readied it. She turned slowly. Nothing. She turned back to the Igloo and started walking again. Keeping the water in a globe at her side.

She reached the house and dropped the water outside the door. She crawled throught the small ice archway and into the main room. It had been decorated with ice chairs, couches and tables. It looked actually livable and more like a home.

Ani screamed her high pitched, ear splitting scream. Lura covered her ears and walked up to Ani. SHe grabbed Ani around the neck and covered her mouth. Lura let her go when she finally stopped screaming.

"Are you all right Ani?" Lura asked her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ani shouted horror struck.

"Ani it's me Lura. Are you feeling alright?"

"No. NO! Lura has curly blonde hair and green eyes and an Australian accent!"

"Ani I do have curly blonde hair and green eyes. Look at me."

"Look at yourself!"

Ani bended up an ice disk and held it up to Lura's face. Lura let out a whimper/gasp. Her usually emerald green eyes were the most beautiful shade of pure bright blue. Like huge blue crystal orbs. Her naturaly short curly blond hair a glistening shade of blue/black and falling gracefully to her waist. She gasped once more before falling to the ground and expierienceing that eery inky blackness associated with fainting.


End file.
